Minchey
|hair = Rude |eyes = Czarne |previousaffiliation = Marynarka |previousoccupation = Sierżant |debut = Odcinek 136 |japanese voice = Takuma Suzuki}}Minchey to były niekanoniczny sierżant Marynarki. Ze względu na swoje działania jest uznawany za głównego antagonistę niekanonicznego Aktu Wyspa Kóz. Był podwładnym Moore'a. Wygląd Minchey jest przeciętnego wzrostu mężczyzną o bordowych włosach sięgających za szyję. Ma bladą cerę i jest dosyć szczupły, a na pewno nie grzeszy muskulaturą. W oczy rzuca się jego podłużna twarz i lekko zarysowana szczęka. Jego zwyczajne uszy i nos stoją w kontraście do jego podłużnych, szczurzych oczu, które zawsze skryte są w cieniu czapki. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór, to Minchey, jako sierżant, nosi spodnie w granatowo-niebieskie paski oraz szare rękawiczki „bezpalcówki”. Ponadto nosi czarne buty za kostki z zapięciami i brązową podeszwą. Jak większość Marines, zakłada białą marynarską koszulę bez rękawów, która posiada kołnierzyk z dwoma granatowymi paskami oraz naramienniki ze złotą torsadą i żółtymi bulionami, a także bordową taśmą oraz niebieskim wypełnieniem obok. Guziki w koszuli również są białe, a wokół szyi sierżant zawiązał sobie niebieską chusteczkę. Oprócz tego, tak jak Akainu, na głowie ma założoną standardową czapkę z daszkiem, na której widnieje napis "Marine". Często korzysta on również ze swojej podręcznej lornetki. Osobowość Co się tyczy charakteru, sierżant bywa zarozumiały, ale zazwyczaj na chłodno ocenia sytuację i zachowuje spokój. Mimo to jego ciemna strona często daje o sobie znać i wtedy widzimy zachłannego spryciarza, zdolnego nawet do morderstwa. Relacje Marynarka Minchey jest oddanym podwładnym sprawiedliwości. Dopiero od niedawna walczy z piratami i obecnie znajduje się na początku swojej drogi na szczyt hierarchii w Marynarce, osiągnął bowiem rangę sierżanta. Piraci Główni przeciwnicy, których należy wyeliminować dla dobra ludzkości. Minchey nie okazuje litości dla zwyrodnialców i bandytów, którzy odważyli się przeciwstawić potędze Marynarki. Fabuła Akt Wyspa Kóz Po raz pierwszy widzimy go podczas prowadzenia ostrzału Going Merry i pościgu za piratami. Sierżant spokojnie przygląda się pirackiemu statkowi przez swoją lornetkę, siedząc wygodnie na marynarskim krześle, jednak gdy piraci i Marynarka wpływają w niebezpieczną mgłę, Minchey rozkazuje się wycofać okrętom, mimo rozkazów Kapitana Moore'a, który wysłał flotę w celu złapania gumiaka. Sam sierżant wraca do swojej kajuty, zawczasu wydając swojemu podwładnemu odpowiednie zalecenia. Później widzimy go podczas rozmowy z Kapitanem Moore'em, który rozpoczął od pytania, dlaczego jego podwładni wycofali się z pościgu. Okazało się, że wody, po których żeglowali, były zbyt niebezpieczne, na co Moore stwierdził, że w taki sposób nie da się utrzymywać sprawiedliwości. Następnie Minchey przeprosił i wytłumaczył zaistniałą sytuację. Kapitan stwierdził, że nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone i mimo tego, że Smokerowi i Hinie nie udało się ich wykończyć, on zrobi to własnoręcznie. Minchey stwierdził, że nie będzie tak łatwo pokonać piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza, ale jedyną odpowiedzią Moore’a był rozkaz natychmiastowego zebrania załogi i pokonania piratów. Mimo wątpliwości, sierżant zakończył posłusznie rozmowę i oddalił się w celu wypełnienia rozkazów. Tuż za drzwiami, Minchey został zapytany przez marynarza, dlaczego nie poinformował kapitana o wyspie, która pojawiła się we mgle. W odpowiedzi sierżant stwierdził, że przełożeni nie muszą wiedzieć o wszystkim, a w Alabaście to nie Smoker, a właśnie Słomkowe Kapelusze pokonały Crocodile’a. Dlatego też, według sierżanta, nie wolno ich zaatakować zbyt pochopnie, bo dla Marines skończy się to źle. Na koniec rozmowy Minchey prosi podwładnego o pomoc. Nieco później widzimy obu panów szukających czegoś w bibliotece. Okazuje się, że Minchey chciał odnaleźć informacje o pewnym człowieku o imieniu Zenny, który zaginął na tych wodach 20 lat wstecz, a właściwie o skarbie, który rzekomo został gdzieś przez niego ukryty. Przy kolejnym spotkaniu sierżanta z kapitanem okazuje się, że Marine odnaleźli Słomkowych na bliżej nieodkrytej wyspie. Kapitan nakazał szykować wszystkie siły, by otoczyły nieznajomą wyspę z całą siłą, aby złapać piratów. Minchey szybko zareagował i wyraził swoje obawy co do mocy posiadaczy Diabelskich Owoców oraz nieokiełznanego szermierza - Zoro, jednak reakcją kapitana było jedynie zapytanie, czy Minchey boi się przeciwników. Sierżant wyjaśnił mu, że niezupełnie, ale wolałby uniknąć niepotrzebnych ofiar. Moore uznał najwidoczniej te argumenty i pozwolił mu je sobie przedstawić Jakiś czas później widzimy zmierzający na wyspę okręt Marynarki. Na jego pokładzie Minchey i jego podwładny prowadzili rozmowę, w której zostały poruszone kwestie wykiwania załogi Słomkowych Kapeluszy w celu zdobycia skarbu oraz wątpliwości drugiego marynarza co do tego, czy kapitan Moore będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z piratami. Gdy Minchey wraz z załogą dopłynął do wybrzeża wyspy, od razu powitał Słomków i przeprosił za wcześniejsze ostrzeliwanie ich statku. Na ich wątpliwości co do jego szarości odpowiedział, że walka na śmierć z piratami, którzy pokonali Crocodile’a, mijałaby się z celem. Na pytanie Sanjiego „Więc co tutaj robicie?”, sierżant skłamał, że przybyli tylko zbadać wyspę, ponieważ nie ma jej na żadnej z dostępnych Marynarce map. Następnie Usopp wygadał się o staruszku i kozach, które zamieszkują wyspę, na co Minchey odpowiedział, że chętnie przywitają się kulturalnie z Zennym. To wzbudziło podejrzenia Nami, która zastanawiała się, skąd Marine zna jego imię. Jak się później okazało Marynarka w ten sposób zastawiała na piratów pułapkę (reszta okrętów ukryta była we mgle). Nami oczywiście pierwsza rozszyfrowała zamiary sierżanta (zdobycie skarbu lichwiarza), a następnie Chopper wyczuł proch z innych statków. Zoro od razu wykrzyczał, żeby Minchey dawał tu wszystkie swoje siły, ale szybko musiał spasować, ponieważ marynarze, którzy już wcześniej znajdowali się na wsypie, złapali Usoppa. Na ratunek snajperowi niespodziewanie przybył Zenny na pokładzie swojego pirackiego statku, który rozgonił marynarzy i zatrzymał się tuż przy okręcie Mincheya. To sprowokowało rozmowę o kradzionych piratom przez lichwiarza pieniądzom. Staruszek zripostował, że najwyraźniej nowym hobby Marynarki jest teraz szukanie skarbów, a gdy Minchey strzelił obok podkomendnego z karabinu, starzec zauważył że drugi etat sierżanta to najwyraźniej zabijanie podwładnych. Chwilę później Luffy uderzył statkiem Zenny’ego w okręt Marynarki i rozpoczął się abordaż kozłów należących do dziadka, które zaatakowały Marines. Podczas walki Moore czekał na raport tak długo, że dopiero po rozmowie z kapralem przez Den Den Mushi kapitan dowiedział się, że Minchey jest zdrajcą. W międzyczasie sierżant kopał starca i pytał się, gdzie ukrył swój skarb. Mimo tego że używał przemocy, staruszek odpowiadał za każdym razem, że nie posiada już żadnych bogactw i jest spłukany. Minchey postanowił więc go zabić, ale oberwał od Robin liczydłem w głowę, a następnie stratowały go kozy. Nami dokładnie związała go liną, a po wysłuchaniu opowieści dziadka, Luffy wyekspediował zdrajcę Marynarki na okręt kapitana Moore'a. Ten pozbawił sierżanta jego rangi i kazał go zabrać swoim podwładnym. Umiejętności i moce Umiejętności strzeleckie Minchey posługuje się standardowym karabinem marynarskim. Jest on dosyć wprawny w strzelaniu, ponieważ idealnie wycelował obok swojego podwładnego, aby tamten nie powiadomił kapitana o problemach. Szermierka Sierżant korzysta również z marynarskiej szabli z czerwono-złotą rękojeścią, którą chowa w czarnym futerale. Nie pokazał nam jednak jakichś niezwykłych umiejętności w posługiwaniu się tą białą bronią. Nawigacja ca:Minchey en:Minchey es:Minchey fr:Minchi it:Minchey Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Byli członkowie Marynarki Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Niekanoniczni przeciwnicy Kategoria:Tłumaczenie z Onepiece.com.pl Kategoria:Byli sierżanci